


The Magic of an Empty Theatre

by Sam_Clover



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vanessa??, never heard of her, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Clover/pseuds/Sam_Clover
Summary: Two Broadway boys on an empty stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesier than cheesecake

Lin-Manuel Miranda was a man like any other. If he knew that he could have a gigantic theatre to himself on a Friday night if he just stayed behind a bit longer, then nothing was stopping him. Fuck, his show was the biggest damn hit on Broadway, there were things he needed to get out of his system.  
When he walked through the corridors, the theatre had an eerie feeling to it, all dim and empty. It felt like it had a mind of its own, a pulse of its own and...a voice of its own??  
Lin stopped in his tracks. The theatre was haunted. No, that wasn't why he was getting chills. There was already someone on the stage and they were singing in such wonderful tones Lin felt a feeling to scream in the back of his throat.  
But it weren't Leslie or Chris.  
He crept closer.

"Mamma, who bore me, mamma, who gave me no way to handle things, who made me so sad..."  
Oh, fuck. Spring Awakening and god, that voice! Could only mean Jonathan.  
Sure enough, his King George stood lonely in the middle of the stage, singing so beautifully that you could find yourself in a blue field of scorpion grass, with a voice as sweet and mysterious as a pineapple, that could make you want to melt so you could become the ground he walked on.  
Lin bit his lip. Should he show himself? He shouldn't interrupt. Nevertheless, he approached the stage, standing in the back, watching Jonathan as he finished the song in a gentle decrease of volume.  
"...no way to handle things, who made me so bad."  
His voice trailed off softly.

"That was beautiful."  
Jonathan whirled around, terror in his eyes, stumbling backwards but regaining both posture and contentment when he saw Lin. A nervous chuckle bubbled out of him.  
"Thanks."  
Lin thought he might actually faint when he noticed that Jon was blushing. How could one man possibly be that cute?  
"I see we had the same idea, huh?", he nervously ran a hand through his hair, "It really is liberating."  
"Care to join me?", Jonathan smiled.  
"What do I get out of it?"  
"Ah, you see, if you...", he took a suspiciously deep breath, "Come with me, you will be in a world of puuure imaginatiooon..."  
Shit, he was singing again.  
"You cheesy bastard.", Lin teased, marvelling at the sound of Groff's giggling. But he did walk to the middle of the stage to stand next to him, just looking at the thousands of empty seats, taking it all in.

Jon was absentmindedly humming to himself, a somewhat familiar tune but Lin couldn't put his finger on it, until he quietly, almost inaudibly ended with, "this is not a gaaame..."  
Lin smiled. He took Jonathan's hand to kiss it like a gentleman would and continued, "You strike me, as a woman who's never been satisfied."  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."  
"You're like me, I've never been satisfied."  
"Is that right?"  
"I have never been satisfied."  
For the sake of getting to the point, Jon skipped most of the song to get to his favourite part, "I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind-"  
The man standing opposite him got lost in his eyes. They were standing way too close to each other for him to breathe calmly, at some point he had seized Jon's hands, and-  
"But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes, as I romanticise what might have been..."  
His beautiful voice trailed off when he noticed how Lin was just staring at him, only inches away from his face.

Time seemed to stop, only for them, as if the whole universe suddenly revolted around this moment in which they simply looked into each others eyes, hearts beating as one.  
Lin felt his friend let go of his hands and it seemed to him like he blinked for the very first time in his life. Jonathan cupped his face, his hands were so gentle, his body was so warm, his pulse was so loud, or was that his own? -  
His lips were softer than he'd imagined, like a soft breeze on a summer day, almost too soft to notice, but at the same time full of flowers and sunshine.

If they could stay like this forever, he would never have to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Love yourself, you are beautiful and you deserve it!


End file.
